


[Podfic] Fealty

by kalakirya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 2x12 - Prisoner's Dilemma, Dominance, First Time, Interrogation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of astolat's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"The only promise I will make you is that having found you, I will go to almost any lengths you care to name to keep you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fealty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fealty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659517) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** Fealty

  
**Pairings:** Harold Finch/John Reese

  
**Rating:** explicit

  
**Warnings:** interrogation, dominance/submission

**Length:** 1 hour 03 minutes 51 seconds

  
**download**[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fealty-0) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (58MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/fealty%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20astolat.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
